Faer Thee Well
by Rosy the Cat
Summary: Joyce Summers had a bit of a vengefull moment a few weeks before marrying Hank. He was called Ron. Boy, is Buffy gonna to be surprised! Gargoyles Crossover. No pairings other than canon are planned as yet, but suggestions will be taken under advisement.
1. Prologue

**Fae-r Thee Well...**

By Rosy the Cat

Disclaimer: I completely and utterly hold no legal, financial or otherwise claim on either Disney's Gargoyles or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do this for kicks and to get the plot bunnies to leave me alone, people. No money's being made. Keep all lawyers away, as I'm a woefully unemployed young woman on the verge of broke-dom.

Prologue:

Joyce Payton woke with a start. She would have flopped back down onto the bed to contemplate the oddness of her dreams of the night before, but remembering that today was her wedding day sent her scrambling for the bathroom to pray at the porcelain god in a fit of nerves. Before the sun would set on that day, she would become Joyce P. Summers, wife of Hank.

What she wouldn't know for another month or two, was that it hadn't been nerves that set her to up-chucking, but rather an unintended "gift" left behind by a vengeful fling she'd had while studying abroad in England. She'd caught her then-fiancé cheating on her, via an unexpected phone call, and ended up spending a weekend with a rather charmingly aristocratic man who'd treated her like a princess. Of course, once the weekend was over and "Ron" was gone, Hank came crawling back to her, and they married.

Joyce never did tell Hank that their first-born wasn't his. Unfortunately, she also neglected to tell her children until it was too late...

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing either Buffy or Gargoyles, though I'm a long-time fan of both. Please be gentle!

Challenge: Challenge Issuer: Iceflame

Challenge Name: BtVS/Gargoyles Challenge: Oberon's Daughter

I have seen very few Gargoyles crossovers; this challenge is in large part spawned by Doc4's story Slayer Knight, which can be found at in the Buffy crossover section.

Summary: Buffy finds that she is far more than just a Slayer, when she meets her REAL dad.

Challenger's Note: If the Author(s) want to, they can spread out the various events required as a series if so desired. The only request I have if you use this option is that if you can't write the next story yourself for any reason, you give others who are interested the option to co-author with you. The main reason I present these challenges is to give inspiration, and to (hopefully) see new stories emerge into the light of day.

Must Haves:

1. Buffy is Oberon's daughter, but Oberon can NOT be disguised as Hank Summers.

2. Buffy going to New York. Reason why she goes is your choice. Whether anyone else goes with her is up to you.

3. While in NY, Buffy ends up meeting the Gargoyles, and Puck. Puck can be disguised as Owen, but at some time must take his true form (he need not change from Owen to Puck in front of Buffy, but she must meet him when he's in his Fey form at least once).

4. At some point during her stay in NY, Buffy Fey nature must be permanently awakened by one (or more if you want to write as a combination of effects) of the following while trying to help the Gargoyles:

a. Buffy destroys a powerful artifact; the backlash awakens her Fey nature.

b. Buffy fighting/resisting a spell that is hurting/killing her, and inadvertently tapping into the Fey side of her heritage.

c. Buffy having to use an artifact to fight a Big Bad in Central Park that kills any Mortal that uses it (her Fey side prevents it from killing her, as Fey are Immortal).

5. Buffy meeting Oberon after her Fey nature is awakened.

6. Buffy can be paired with anyone that is not a gargoyle that Oberon considers worthy of one of His Daughters; also, the one she is paired with must either already be Immortal, or be made Immortal. Again, I'll ask that anyone wanting to write B/X do so with them as part of a threesome.

7. A happy scene in the future with Buffy and her Lover(s). Bonus points if they are on Avalon at the time.

Bonus points:

1. Xander meeting Puck; enough said.

2. Buffy having magical mishaps due to her being untrained in her power.

3. Buffy using her fey power in ways Puck would be proud of.

4. Oberon training Buffy in the use of her power.

5. Oberon "taking steps" when he hears how the Watcher's Council treated/treats Slayers in general and Buffy in particular.

6. Buffy Daughter of Oberon vs. Glory the Hellgoddess


	2. Chapter 1

**Fae-r Thee Well...**

By Rosy the Cat

Disclaimer: I completely and utterly hold no legal, financial or otherwise claim on either Disney's Gargoyles or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do this for kicks and to get the plot bunnies to leave me alone, people. No money's being made. Keep all lawyers away, as I'm a woefully unemployed young woman on the verge of broke-dom.

Author's Note: I know Giles stutters. You know Giles stutters. Unfortunately, I suck at writing stuttering, so just insert your own stuttering into his lines. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Buffy Summers was pacing back and forth across the main floor of The Magic Box, an occult shop owned by her mentor, father-figure, source of wit, wisdom and sanity--in other words, her Watcher. For Buffy Summers was a Slayer, a Chosen One whose job it was to kill baddies while providing witty quips and looking absolutely fabulous. Unfortunately, Buffy was feeling a great deal less than ab-fab, as there was apparently a crazy nut-job out to kill her baby sister, Dawn. A crazy nut-job out to kill the Slayer's sibling was actually par of the course on the Hellmouth though, sad to say, to the point where Buffy had developed a scarily-accurate saying: "Dawn's in trouble; it must be Tuesday."

Unfortunately, this particular nut-job was proving, not only difficult, but worryingly hard to defeat. Of course, it would figure that when Buffy and her friends had finally conceded the point that they needed more information then they had, and needed to suck up to the Council of Watchers--aka Stuffy Tweeded Jerks--only to find out that the crazy nut-job in question was a hell-goddess.

'How the crap does one Slayer and her merry band of friends take out a freakin' goddess, I ask you?!' Buffy thought to herself. Buffy had taken out some seriously nasty things in her time as the Slayer--Hello, Mayor Wilkins, Akathla, Lothos, the Master, Kakistos and Adam?--but this was really pushing things. Also, all of this was on top of the recent and unexpected death of her mother, and Buffy was not a happy camper. At all.

Buffy stopped cold in mid-stride, as an idea skittered along her mind. It was scary, completely unlike her, and utterly out of left field. Unless her Watcher thought up a reason why it wouldn't work, it was also her only hope for keeping the world--and more importantly Dawn and the Scoobies--safe from Glory the hell-biatch.

"Giles," she asked, after taking in a deep, fortifying breath--'What was it that Mom used to say when I was little? "Be brave, little buckaroo!"...?'

"Yes, Buffy?"

"What are the exact requirements for Glory to use the Key? I mean, is it a Do It Anytime thing, or a Once In A Century thing, or what? Does it need a special dagger or alter or spot or alignment of the stars? Because otherwise, the whole thing seems a bit vague and lacking in the 'splainy."

Giles--and the Scoobies, it had to be said--blinked a bit in surprise, but then he went back to his dusty old books and his not-so-dusty notes, and started leafing through them, looking for answers to Buffy's questions. The others didn't stay silent for long.

"Buffy?" asked Dawn, her lower lip trembling in fear that her sister might not win--might not save her this time--even as a spark of hope rekindled in her eyes. Buffy hoped that spark stayed there; it had been out for far too long for her comfort.

"I'm covering all of the bases, Dawnie, even if I don't particularly like those bases."

"What-?" Willow started to ask, brow furrowed, even as Giles emerged from the paper mire of the Research Table.

"Ah, yes, here we are; it seems, Buffy, that, as you implied, there is a certain period of time during which Glory will be able to utilize the Key in the manner she wishes to. The Phase of Doorways, during which all points of convergence within our plane of existence become, well, thinner, and easier to access. It, ah, begins next Friday, according to my calculations, and it stands to reason that Glory is mainly biding her time until then."

Xander perked up and said, "So that's it; we just have to make it through next Friday, and the Apocalypse de-jour is stopped? Yay!" At Giles' continued grim expression, Xander raised one hand after a bit of silence and asked quietly, "Not-yay?"

"Unfortunately so, I'm afraid," Giles sighed, whipping off his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and polished lenses with the cloth in the other. "The Phase of Doorways is a reoccurring event that lasts a varying length of time. One of the more noted of such periods was marked with heavy interaction between humanity and the Fair Folk, or Faeries. That one lasted for approximately two thousand years, before the majority of the Fae retreated to their own realm, with far more limited contact with humans via specific gateways. Though, I can tell you that that was, as far as anyone knows, the longest duration for a Phase ever recorded, and subsequent ones have been far shorter."

"So how long are we looking at here, Giles?" asked Buffy.

"A year at the least; five has become fairly average, though there have been cases where it lasted for ten years."

"Ten YEARS?!" squeaked Dawn. "I'll be OLD!"

"Hey!" protested everyone else, except for Giles, who allowed a faintly amused smile to slip over his features at the limited perspective of youth. What could he say; for a man in his forties, the idea of anyone thinking twenty-four was old was more than a bit funny.

"Conversely speaking, once the Phase of Doorways ends, it will be another century before it happens again. In other words, as long as Dawn--and thus the Key--is kept from Glory's hands until the end of this Phase, the odds of her still being alive for Glory to try and use again are incredibly unlikely."

"Anything specific about the where, Giles?"

"It seems that the ritual has to be performed within a specific distance away from the center of a mystic convergence."

"Meaning the Hellmouth."

"Yes, well, there is that, but there are mystic convergences of many sorts all over the world, Buffy; not all of them are active, and not all of them are necessarily malignant."

"So, if we were to, say, pack up all of our stuff and move as far away from Sunnydale and still be in the continental United States, what are our chances of accidentally ending up near one of those convergences?"

"Well, there's a second--though inactive--Hellmouth in Cleveland, Ohio; but, other than that, I cannot think of any such places that would qualify. Though, might I ask, why only the continental states?"

"Two words, Giles: Volcanoes and Tsunamis."

"Ah, yes, quite."

"But what about Sunnydale? Who's gonna stop any demon who comes in off of the freeway from starting an apocalypse?" asked Xander.

Buffy paused, then said quietly, "I'm gonna call Angel, see if his people can take care of things here. Giles," she turned to the Watcher, "Tell the Council that we're gonna need Faith out of prison; the Hellmouth can't be without a Slayer for too long, and she and Angel's people should be able to keep each other honest."

"...Are you certain that this is what you should be doing, Buffy? Faith-"

"Killed people. And she regrets it." At his enquiring look, she admitted, "I've been writing her letters since about a month after she turned herself in, Giles. If she didn't want to be there, she wouldn't be, but she's not going to be earning any real redemption being stuck and bored behind bars. Besides, let's face it; how many people have died over the years because I hesitated too long, or acted too quickly? What happened to Faith was because of a stupid mistake; a big mistake, true, but one that could have been avoided, and I played a part in. Nobody's perfect, but nobody can change unless people give them a chance to."

She clapped her hands together once, suddenly, to break the mood, and said in a more perky voice, "So, where do we go from here?"

Dawn perked up, "Florida? We could go to Disney World!"

"The only thing different about Disney World from Disneyland is that it's bigger, more expensive, and gets muggy and hot." At the questioning looks, Buffy sheepishly admitted, "Mom and Dad took me there the summer before Dawnie was born. Cool rides, but you wanted to run back inside and take another bath once you set foot outside. It was so hot, you didn't even want to go swimming in the pool. Not pleasant. Plus, alligators. Next!"

Suggestions and ideas were thrown out and bandied about for a while, before Willow got up her courage to offer one of her own: "How about New York City?"

"New York City?!" Everybody looked at Xander funny. "Sorry, I had a Pace Salsa™ commercial moment there. Carry on!"

"Anyway, Willow, other than appealing to my inner Shopping Queen, is there a specific reason for you to throw out New York as an option?"

"Well, umm, you see... Ikindagotajobofferawhilebackandtheycalledaskingformyanswertheotherdayandit'sareallygoodjobwithgoodmoneyandthey'llevenpayhalfofmyschoolexpensesformetofinishmydegree!"

"Willow! Willow, breathe!"

"I'm breathing. I'm breathing! With the in and the out and theinandtheoutandtheinandomygoshI'mhyperventilating...!"

A firm thwack on the back from the Slayer, and all was well in the world of Willow again. "...I'm okay."

"So, woo with the hoo for my Willow-shaped friend becoming gainfully employed?"

"Thanks, Xan."

"So, it looks like we have some semblance of a plan, then?" asked Giles.

"Yup. Call the Fang Gang, get Faith out of jail, pack up our lives and run away from the big psycho-nasty that wants to make my sister bleed her own blood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take Dawnie home and reform the shattered bits of what used to be my Slayer-ly pride. Toodles!"

Even as she shepherded Dawn out the door, Buffy absently noted a continued conversation between Xander and Willow:

"Hey Wills, you never said where the magical job of awesomeness is, other than New York. Spill, oh bestest of buddies."

"I didn't?"

"Nope. Completely in the dark, here."

"Oh, it's Xantech--as in Xanatos, Inc., and-"

"Ooh, I've heard about them! You'll be able to have lots and lots of lovely money, and lots and lots of pretty things!" Anya inserted in gleeful obliviousness.

Buffy heard no more of the conversation after that, as she and Dawn turned the corner on the block, both mentally cataloging what to take, and what to box up for Angel to ship to them later...

Author's Note: Is it good? Is it bad? Is it Eh? Feel free to review!

-- Rosy the Cat

4-26-07


End file.
